


Familiar Dream

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Nezumi leaves, Shion wakes one morning to see a pair of familiar eyes beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Dream

Shion groggily slid open his eyes, the morning sun filtering through the open window having woken him up. He expected to see the blank white wall beside him, just like he had every morning for the past four years, but this time his gaze was met by a pair of grey eyes.

 _I must still be asleep…_  Shion thought, keeping his eyes locked on the other's. He had dreamed similar things before; what was to say that this wasn't just another of the same? But he didn't want it to be. He so desperately wished for it to be real. For Nezumi to really be in the bed beside him.

He reached out his hand, hesitant and impatient at the same time, and rested it on Nezumi's cheek, feeling his own cheeks heat slightly at the gesture. He felt the warmth beneath his fingertips, amazed at how vivid this dream was. He was even more amazed when this Nezumi he was dreaming of raised his own hand to hold Shion's, turning his head so that Shion's hand rested upon his lips, kissing it softly, lovingly. Even knowing it was nothing more than a dream, Shion felt himself tremble slightly at the touch.

He didn't want to feel this happy though. This was a dream. He would wake soon to find Nezumi gone, the section of the bed beside him cold. He'd be left with another reminder that Nezumi was gone. Thinking this, he felt his eyes start to sting and water. Nezumi's face grew concerned as he saw this.

"Hey, what's wrong…?" Nezumi reached out his hand, brushing away a tear that Shion had let escape. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because… you're not really here… I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone again… Just like you always are… I miss you… so much…" Shion couldn't stop it now. The tears were rolling down his cheeks, staining his pillow.

"Shh… It's okay…" Nezumi whispered, pulling Shion against his chest tightly. "I'm not going to leave you again…"

"But you will… This is just a dream… I have to wake up eventually…"

"A dream…? What are you talking about?" Nezumi pulled back to look at Shion, his brow crinkled.

"Because you can't really be here… I'm dreamed about things like this happening before, so I shouldn't let myself believe that it's real. I'll just be setting myself up for disappointment…"

"Hey, listen to me," Nezumi retorted, pinching Shion's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "This isn't a dream. I'm really here and I promise I won't ever leave you again."

Shion swallowed, still unwilling to believe. "Prove it."

And he did. Not hesitating for even a millisecond, he pressed his lips against Shion's. Not a goodbye kiss this time; something more. Deeper. More passionate.

After what felt like an eternity yet all too soon, he pulled away leaving Shion longing for more.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Nezumi!" Shion threw himself at the other boy, tears once again falling, but from happiness this time. Nezumi had returned, just like he had promised, and this time there really wouldn't be any more goodbye kisses. Only goodnight ones, good morning ones, and ones just to remember that both of them were really there and they would never again be separated.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the first of far too many reunion fics I've written for these two...


End file.
